


永夜之雨/Endless Night Rain

by lencia



Category: Deadman Wonderland
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22994467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lencia/pseuds/lencia
Relationships: Azuma Genkaku/Kengamine Nagi
Kudos: 2





	永夜之雨/Endless Night Rain

01  
  
太阳已经熄灭了。  
  
猩红的弹丸在空气中四散，游走，飞舞，划破空气的细小呼啸犹如恶魔吐息，暗示着令人战栗的危险。

“啪”，“啪”，爆裂声不时响起，绽开的血之蒺藜，与喷溅的新鲜血液混在一处，降下铁锈味的红雨。凄厉的惨叫声此起彼伏，踏着炸裂的鼓点成为地狱的背景音。  
  
罪之枝·眼球。憎恨的絮语化作实体，从男人全身的伤口中不断逸出。

去死吧，去死吧，一切活物都应去死，为什么你们还活着……为什么我还活着……去死，去死，去死，去死，去死，去死，去死……

“凪！……为什么……”银白短发的女人倒在地上，徒劳地捂住血肉模糊的腹部，心有不甘地向前方发狂的“自由之锁”队长伸出手去，最终还是没能碰上那人的衣角。

空气里弥漫着血腥味，挟裹着死亡的绝望，一室寂静中，名为剑峰凪的男人转身向着此时唯一站立的人一步步走去。

“哈哈……猫头鹰……猫头鹰……你终于变成我理想中的修罗了……”几乎毫发无损的守墓者段长看着向自己走来的男人，忍不住小声笑起来，他终于，终于又看见了这美丽的身姿，那是他好杀嗜血的阿修罗，也是他慈悲普渡的观音。

“东……弦角……”疯狂中的男人似乎仍记得，罪之枝对持特殊武器的守墓者毫无用处，径直掐上了对方的脖颈。

“哈……呃啊……”东弦角的低笑骤然停止，感受到颈项间温热的手掌渐渐收紧。那热度似乎沿着裸露的皮肤蔓延至全身，带来不合时宜的燥热，令他急促地喘息起来。啊啊，时隔两年，他再次在这人面前兴奋到勃起了，这欲望远比过去两年间那些独自回味的夜晚来得更加美妙，更加无法忍耐。这人的体温，这人的气息，这人憎恨混沌的眼神，一切都使他沉醉痴迷。

他抬手试图去触碰猫头鹰苍白瘦削的脸颊，却被避开，只触碰到了男人漆黑微卷的发尾。

剑峰凪踏前一步，“叮铃——”，清脆的铃声自他脚下响起。他迟疑地低头，那是一个银色的铃铛，挂着的链子已经断了，不远处，是女人松开的掌心。

“叮铃——”猫头鹰似乎想起了什么，双瞳缓缓聚焦在周围的断肢残体上，破碎的铁面具在血泊中反射着微光，熟悉的面孔被污浊沾染，仍能辨别出其中的恳求或不可置信。断骨，碎肉，内脏，脑浆，人与人混作一团，无可辨认。

这是黑暗的地狱，这是恶魔的嬉戏场，这是死神的宴客厅，这是……他的所作所为。他放开手里的男人，犹疑着，不知该往何处走，踌躇间，又踢到了那铃铛。

“叮铃——”

“叮铃——”

那曾是他同伴的印记，也是他所获得的救赎的证明，如今只是冷硬的证物，在一片血污之中指认他的罪行。

啊，我是一个多么懦弱虚怯的人类，无力去挽住那坠落的，光辉灿烂的太阳。  
  
02  
  
“啊……嗯啊……”红发的男人低哑地呻吟着，散开的外衣下摆遮住他赤裸的下半身，掩盖了后穴中不断进出扩张的三根手指。

守墓者的房间向来僻静空旷，此时却有两人叠坐于高背椅上，处于下位的男人一头微卷的黑发，被极长的佛珠一圈圈缚紧，正是“自由之锁”的队长——被称为“猫头鹰”的剑峰凪。平素温柔可亲的男人冷酷地注视着跨坐在他腿上的东弦角，将对方因兴奋而酡红的面颊收入眼底。一人粗重克制的喘息，与另一人毫不隐忍的呻吟交织在一起，而掉落在地的空注射器静静躺着，无人理会。

东弦角看着眼前人微皱的眉，吃吃笑着解开了这人的长裤，将已经胀大的性器从内裤中释放出来，略带恶意地撸动把玩，看着剑峰凪的眉头皱得更紧，手中的伞端因指尖的接触冒出透明的液体。他忍不住舔了舔唇角，撤出自己抚慰后穴的手指，一手扶住男人的性器，难耐地用臀缝来回磨蹭试探，然后一点一点将他的凶器送入自己体内。

“哈，哈……啊……！”才缓缓吞吃到一半，他便忍不住内心的欲望，直接坐下去，突出的伞端毫不留情地刮过脆弱的肠壁，直直抵住深处的敏感点，痛感刺激着末梢神经，在大脑皮层深处炸开快感的火花，激得他浑身一激灵，逸出变调的叹息。

喘息了半刻，东弦角终于有余力徐徐摆动起腰肢，被迫张大的穴口上上下下吞吐着硬挺的性器。

“啊……真硬……真大啊……呵。”他呻吟着，不忘出言调侃身下的男人，恶趣味地看着那人眸中的阴霾渐渐加深，一时兴起，伸手去捞猫头鹰仅剩的左上臂，虔诚地吻上包扎过的断裂处，着迷地来回舔舐绷带上渗出的一小片深红的血迹。

血腥味是一剂即时发作的春药，令他不由得加快了身体起伏的节奏，以释放膨胀的欲念，然而他还不能满足。根本，根本无法满足……再快一点，再重一点……啊啊……还不够……

“呃……啊啊啊！”闭目沉醉的东弦角突然被体内滚烫的凶器一捅到底，意料之外的剧烈快感刺入心脏，激起擂鼓般的搏动。睁开眼，原本面目冷酷的男人此时一脸恶意，混沌再次在这双瞳中蔓延，令他喘息着大笑起来。

笑声在空荡的室内还未响过三秒，便被扼制住，随后便是闷哼声，与得饶的大口喘息。东弦角眯眼看着这个又一次陷入疯狂的男人，迷恋的目光描摹过他紧缩的眉峰与咬定的牙关，巨大的喜悦油然而生。是的，这是我的猫头鹰，我的剑峰凪，我的阿修罗，是我的。

“啊啊……好热……”坚挺的阴茎鞭笞着不知餍足的肠道，粘腻的肠液顺着交合的缝隙滑落，被激烈的撞击捶打出细小的泡沫，“真厉害……啊……太、太棒了……唔嗯……”

猫头鹰仍被紧缚于椅上，如此剧烈的动作也未使佛珠松脱分毫，看着面前的东弦角满面红潮，汗珠顺着浸湿的红发洒落在两人胸前，他满怀恨意越发快速地挺动腰部，一次又一次贯穿身上这人，快意地听他高亢的叫喊转为沙哑的尾音，不时有泪水在他眯起眼的瞬间溢出眼角，消失在朝霞色的双鬓。

后穴的快感是层层涌高的潮水，一波波漫上来，几乎要使东弦角溺死其中，绵延的高潮自尾椎处一寸一寸击碎他的脊柱，他再无力动作，只能顺着男人的挺动颠簸，被重力拉扯着下落，乖巧地迎合，次次都将粗长的性器吞至最深处，任由入侵者无情踏平每个皱褶。他甚至忘了自己动手抚慰挺翘寂寞的前端，心甘情愿将身体的支配权完完全全交给他深爱的阿修罗。

支配我，照耀我，救赎我。

“嗯……啊——！”潮水攀至顶峰，奔涌的浪潮猛烈地撞击上他的大脑沟回，喷溅的快感沿着神经刹那传过四肢百骸，他似乎在头脑空白的一瞬间了悟了极乐。无人慰藉的性器霎那喷发，数点白浊飞溅在剑峰凪暗色的衣领和他自己衣襟大敞的胸膛上，落在他佩戴的佛链中那一颗骷髅空洞的眼眶上。本因久经刺激而乖顺张开的肠道剧烈收缩，咬紧了其中残暴肆虐的热烫硬铁，既是惯遭鞭挞后的讨好，又是孤注一掷的报复，几度紧吮，最终如愿以偿地接下了男人的精液。

“呼……”东弦角仰起头，目光似乎顺着墙角盘曲的管道穿过了极高的天花板，不知飘向何处。

片刻后，他撑着椅背缓缓挪动身体，却因脱力数次被钉回原地。闷哼间，他毫不意外地发觉，埋在肠道中的凶器又渐渐硬起来，一抬头，便对上了剑峰凪极深极暗的双眼，仿佛一汪无底的寒潭，于是低笑着，再次坐下去……  
  
03

剑峰凪在午后醒来，一时不知自己身在何处，恍惚着，便听见不成调的哼歌声传来。几步外的沙发背上，只露出半顶红发，那是他深深憎恨着的人。

也不知距那死神狂欢的时刻有多少天了，他始终被这个张狂恣意的男人囚禁在G区深处，然而他已经不再想逃出这里。光芒熄灭后，黑暗便成为了新的牢笼，黑暗之外仍是黑暗，深渊尽头还是深渊，无处可避，无地可逃。

他活动了一下僵硬的脖颈，低头便瞥见衣角数点未擦尽的白色污迹，不由得回忆起这些天来与东弦角的身体交缠。被注射的不明药物与最初唤起他尘封记忆的那种并不相同，却同样带来失控与疯狂。肠壁湿滑热烫的触感与被吞吐含吮的快感倏然从记忆中窜出，令他又眉头紧蹙。

“哟，醒啦。”思绪被仍哑着的男声打断，只听那人又道，“怎么样，今天要不要考虑加入守墓者？”

“咳，痴心妄想。”猫头鹰清了清干涩的喉咙，回答如常。

“哦，那真可惜呢……那，要不要来杀了我这个死敌呢？为了你那个可笑的‘自由之锁’？”

“呵。”嘲笑声又是无情的拒绝。剑峰凪早已明白，这个男人视死亡为最后的救赎。呵，救赎？他绝不允许东弦角如此轻易地得偿所愿。

软弱的人类，就这样挣扎地活着，挣扎着堕落下去吧，我将长久注视着你未知而可悲的命运，直至我不再憎恨的那一天。

“哈哈哈，你还是这么可爱啊！”

沙哑的笑声落下，电吉他声响起，他抬起头，吊灯的光线有些刺眼，逆光中，只能辨别出手持吉他的男人那骄傲锐利的眼神和火焰般的发梢。从未听过的旋律自音箱一瞬间席卷了整个房间，乐声骤雨般回旋激荡，聒噪的和弦重击着鼓膜。  
  
今天，也是个下雨天啊。


End file.
